


The Right Gift

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Valentine's day fic! </p>
<p>Peter gives Stiles his Valentine's Day present, picked out just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Gift

 

“I didn’t think we were getting each other stuff,” Stiles says, looking at the box Peter gave him. The box is about eight inches long and wrapped in shiny red paper with a big white bow. It looks like something you’d get from a jewelry store and Peter isn’t a jewelry kind of guy.

Peter shrugs. “It’s just a little something I thought you might like. If you’d prefer, I’ll give it to you another day. Or not at all.”

“No! I want it!” Stiles pulls the box to his chest and turns away, to keep Peter from trying to grab it back. Peter doesn’t try, he just grins and slouches further into the couch, watching Stiles look at the box.

“It’s not going to bite you, I promise,” Peter says. “You know how jealous I get with things like that.”

“I’m just savoring it,” Stiles answers, sitting down on the coffee table in front of his lover. He pulls one end of the ribbon and neatly wraps it around his hand before he sets it on the table. He smiles at Peter and Peter patiently smiles back.

Stiles gently pulls off the pieces of tape on each end. “There’s nothing alive in here, is there?”

“Do you see holes in the box?” Peter asks. “And before you ask, nothing that was ever alive, either.”

“Body parts?” he asks, looking skeptically at the box. “Penis of the boy I liked in sixth grade?”

“I didn’t know you liked a boy in sixth grade, you’ll have to tell me about that. But no, no body parts. Would you like me to get you body parts for another gift? Don’t you have a birthday coming up?”

“I hope to live that long.” Stiles removes the rest of the tape and takes off the paper, folding it up and setting it next to him on the table. The box is black and looks like a slightly large jewelry box.

“Just open it, Stiles,” Peter says, sighing. “I promise I like you alive and it’s nothing that should kill the mood.”

He opens the box and unfolds the white tissue paper revealing a small knife. It’s about seven inches long from the tip to the handle, intricately carved on both the blade and handle. “It’s beautiful,” Stiles says, taking it from the box. “Is it iron?”

“It’s bronze,” Peter answers. “Egyptian. Supposedly used for preparing the dead. I’m not sure that’s true, I just thought it was pretty and it reminded me of you.”

“Knives make you think of me? That’s not at all creepy.” He sits next to Peter, still admiring his gift and gives him a quick kiss.

“You like it? I didn’t think you were a flowers and chocolates kind of person,” Peter says, kissing Stiles’ neck.

“It’s perfect. It’s a perfect Valentine’s gift from you to me.” Stiles wraps his hand around the back of Peter’s neck and pulls him in for a longer kiss. “Come on, let’s go to bed and I’ll give you your present.”


End file.
